


The End of the Vigilante

by Rocka_Xtreme001



Category: GWA - Fandom, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: F/M, [Blowjob], [Creampie], [Cunnillingus], [Emotional], [F4M] - Freeform, [Handjob], [Impreg], [Kissing], [Marriage Proposal], [Memory Loss], [Mentions of pregnancy], [Part 4/Finale], [Riding], [Sweet Ending], [Sweet], [Wholesome]
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 22:14:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30011736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocka_Xtreme001/pseuds/Rocka_Xtreme001
Summary: After the events of part 3. You somehow survived but at the cost of multiple severe injuries. Not only that, there was blunt force trauma to your head resulting in memory loss. You could only remember events prior to meeting the love of your life. Your girlfriend brought you into a countryside far away from the city after you have physically recovered to start life anew.
Relationships: Boyfriend/Girlfriend
Kudos: 3





	The End of the Vigilante

**Author's Note:**

> This content is for users on the r/gonewildaudio subreddit. DO NOT share or use this content on any other websites.
> 
> Additional Info  
> -Additional SFX would be greatly appreciated  
> -If you want to add more dialogue feel free to do so but do not stray off from the storyline.  
> -BGM is optional  
> -This is not set in a sci-fi universe, just putting it out there.
> 
> Guidelines  
> [] – SFX  
> () – Actions/Guidance of specific actions  
> “” – Emphasis  
> Bold Italics – Narrative/Context for guidance

**Script**

Watch your step.... ok hold on, let me open the door for you.

[Unlock door]

[Open door]

Alright, you can step in.

[Close door]

Well.. this is it. Our new home. Do you like it? Umm yeah those boxes, I brought all of our stuff here. Don’t worry, all your stuff is here.... somewhere [Chuckle].

Why don’t you take a seat on the couch first? I’ll move these boxes away for you. I don’t want you tripping over the boxes. Just make yourself comfortable.

[Cardboard noises]

[Grunt] I’ll just put this here and push this.. [Grunt] here.. phew. Hey, you ok there?

What are you looking at? Photo frame? Oh, that... umm.. that photo of us was when you decided to get me a dress for our date night. Do you... remember it? No? [Sigh]

No it’s alright, it’s not your fault. Your memory loss was quite severe from that incident. 

**_Silence_ **

Do you perhaps would like a drink? I bet you’re thirsty right now. Yeah I can make you one, any preference? Just water? Ok, be right back...

[Footsteps walking away]

**_Pause_ **

[Footsteps walking back]

Hey... your drink. 

**_Pause_ **

These items you keep looking at... are you curious to know if you can remember them? Can we try again? Jog your memory? I have a box with items that might help gain your memory back. Do you want to try? Ok, let me get them.

[Footsteps]

[Cardboard noises]

Scooch over, let me put this here. [Cardboard noises] Ok, you ready? Wait, before I start... I just want you to know that if you can’t remember them, do not be sorry about it. I know it’s going to hurt me especially but please do not force yourself for the sake of me ok? Alright.

[Rummaging in the box]

Let’s start with this, my snow globe. You gave me this during Christmas and you told me that I love the one with reindeers in it, so you bought me one. Here. [Chuckle] I remember us walking past these snow globes at a display weeks before Christmas and you noticed that I kept staring at this particular one. You pretended to be dumb and not know that I wanted one until you gave it to me as a present.

**_Short pause_ **

Anything? No? Ok, let’s try another. [Rummaging] Aha, this is your notebook. It’s the one I bought for you so that you can write stuff about your day. You told me you wanted to write a bunch of things because you had a lot of things in your mind. You were overly stressed about “work” but, you didn’t write any cus you were busy with your vigilante thing. I didn’t know at that time. Here, take a look.

Again, no? Dammit... [Deep breaths] Ok how about this, [Mechanical sound]. Your communicator. 

[Pressing buttons]

There, see my number there? That was when you were injured at my old home. At that time, you were in your suit and I had no idea who you actually were. I tried contacting your phone but instead this started beeping. I noticed my number in here and eventually I found out who was behind the suit. The next day, we talked about it... well, after you fainted when I saw your identity and we had a really sweet time. You even made a promise to me that day. Do you... remember what you promised me?

Hey, hey, don’t push yourself to remember all this. Take your time. Breathe in.... and out..... Better? Ok, try to remember. 

Anything? Focus on the promise you made to me. Breathe... 

**_Short pause_ **

No? Nothing? Zero? Not even the slightest? (Frustration) Ugh god dammit, why is he not remembering anything?

[Frustration noises turns to tears of frustration]

(Emotional) No I told you, don’t be sorry. [Sniff] It’s my fault, I keep pressing you to remember things. [Sniff] All I want is to get my boyfriend back to the way he was. It’s so hard.... so hard.... The way you are now, I don’t even recognize you but you are right in front of me. It... it hurts... it hurts.... so much... I want to be loved by you again as you were, not now. [Sniff]

(Emotional) The moment when you left me to fight your battle, I was prepared to lose you entirely. I was fighting with my emotions. But when I heard you survived, I was so happy that we could be together again... until... this... your memory loss. I was not prepared for this at all. Back at the hospital, when you woke up, it felt like we could go back like how we used to be. It broke my heart when suddenly... your first words were... “who are you?”. All you could remember was up till before we met. It hurts...

(Controlling your emotions) I couldn’t accept what was happening. I thought you were just being playful like when you used to play with me when we were baking cookies at my old home. Reality then punched me in the gut when you said, “I have never met these people before”. I felt... empty... hopeless... but I can’t give up on you when you’re right there in front of me.

[Deep breaths] We had to do a lot of convincing. Me and Stacy had to convince you on a bunch of things, especially about our relationship. [Chuckle] Yeah, you were very skeptical but once we showed you our photos, you got the gist of it. That to me was a good start.

**_Silence_ **

I know I had to slowly bring your memories back. (Emotional) But I didn’t know it’s this difficult... (Holding in your tears) I tried so hard... I tried so hard... [Sniff] I just want my boyfriend back... [Cry]

[Improv Crying]

**_You took a while to calm down_ **

Hmm? [Sniffles] (Wiping off tears) The small box? [Sniff] I don’t know, It was at your desk back at the abandoned hospital before you left on that day. I thought it was yours. I have no idea what’s inside.

[Open small box]

Another box? Why is there a smaller box in there? Do you know what that is?

[Open smaller box]

(Surprised) That’s a ring. A wedding ring? Whose?

Oh, your mom’s wedding ring.... you didn’t tell me about this... This was her parting gift before she died... I’m sorry...

**_Boyfriend’s head starts to hurt immensely_ **

(Concern) Babe? Are you alright? Oh no your head is hurting, come here! Come here, come here, I got you.

(Hugging boyfriend's head) It’s ok it’s ok, I’m here. Fight the pain, fight it. Squeeze me if you need to, I can take it.

Shhh shhh, it’s ok it’s ok. Breathe, breathe... I’ll massage your head...

[Stroking boyfriends head]

It’s alright, it’s alright... I’m not letting go. Oh my god you are shaking... No no don’t move, just rest your head on me. I’ll hold you.

I know it hurts... I know but I’m right here. I’ll help ease your pain. Rest on me... I got you...

**_After a few moments_ **

Feeling better? Good, I’m glad I can help.

(Calmed down) Breathe.. breathe... Control your breathing... that’s it... yes.. all gone? Yeah? Phew, I’m glad you’re ok now.

Why did the pain start coming back? Didn’t the injuries on your head already recover? Must have been a relapse or something...

(Shocked) Wait what!? Your memories came back!? All of it!? How!?

The ring? The ring brought your memories back. But why the ring? What has your mom got to do with your memories of us back?

What are you doing? Why are you kneeling? What are you doing with the–

[Gasp] No... Are you serious? Oh my god, oh my god... You’re.. are you asking me...? (Hand to mouth) Oh my god, I can’t believe this is happening... Why?

You were planning to marry me? When?

You thought you were not going to survive, so you didn’t tell me. You didn’t want to hurt any more of my feelings even after leaving me. Babe... I... I....

My answer? Answer me this first cus I really need to know if all your memories did come back. Your promise to me... what was it?

(After he answers) [Chuckle]

**_You put on the ring_ **

There, it's on my finger. Now does “that” answer your question? [Chuckle] Come here...

[Kisses]

I can’t believe my boyfriend is back, well... my future husband now. This is the happiest day of my life. Shut up... don’t make me cry again... [Chuckle]... Kiss me...

[Improv kissing]

Sit on the couch. Let me straddle you.

[Kissing + Unbuckle pants] 

[Wet sounds] How’s that? Stroking your cock up and down.

[Improv Kissing + Wet sounds]

Take my clothes off.. and my bra..

[Removing clothes and bra]

Grab my tits.

[Improv moaning + wet sounds]

Keep playing with them..

[Improv kissing + moaning + wet sounds]

Let me get down on my knees. Take off your pants too.

[Remove pants]

[Smooch on cock] You ready babe?

[Improv sucking]

Does that feel good?

[Improv sucking]

Do you want me to go faster? Ok..

[Improv fast sucking]

Are you about to cum babe? [Chuckle] Why? Me? Of course babe, you can go down on me. Let me get ready for you.

[Switching positions]

Let me spread it for you... There, it’s all your– [Moan]

Oh shit~ Mmmm~ [Moan] your tongue feels so good.

[Improv moaning]

[Heavy breathing] Right there babe, yes right there ohhhhh shiiiit~

[Improv moaning]

Babe? I’m about to cum... stop, I want you inside. I wanna ride you.

[Switch positions]

Before I go in, since we’re going to be husband and wife, it would make sense to have a child in the family right? Can you... make me–

[Kiss]

I guess that’s a yes then [Giggle]. I’m going to slide it in.

[Moan as you slide it in]

(Whisper) I want to bear our child. Please “fuck” me and make me pregnant.

[Wet sounds + moaning]

Ohhh~ [moan] babe~ keep fucking me..

[Improv wet sounds + moaning]

Fuck me~, I want your seed inside me.... Give me your warm cum inside me~ Make me pregnant...

[Improv wet sounds + moaning]

[Moan] I can feel your cock twitching inside me. You going to cum? Yeah? Cum inside me, make me pregnant.

[Wet sounds]

Oh shit~ I’m close.. I’m so close.. Cum inside me, cum inside me, yes yes yes. I’m cumming too. Cum with me, cum with me!

[Mutual orgasm]

Ohhh shiiit, all the way inside me... yes... [Moan]. 

[Panting]

(Catching your breath) That was... amazing babe. No, don’t pull out. Stay like this...

**_Pause_ **

Babe? Can I ask you something? Are you still gonna continue your vigilante thing even though we are far away from the city? If you’re still gonna continue, I won’t stop you. It’s who you are. The city might still need you.

Our family? You want to focus on us? Babe, is this really what you want? So, no more? You’re retiring huh...

[Soft kiss]

You’re thanking me? Babe, I will always be by your side no matter what. I should be thanking you. Thank you for saving me from despair on the first day we met and thank you for being my boyfriend...

[Soft kisses]

I guess... this is the end... the end of the vigilante...

END


End file.
